diceydungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Countdown
"Countdown" is the Third Episode of the Witch. Description Text It's like magic - your first dice is always a 6! Your next, 5. Then 4. Then 3. Look, you're a witch, I'm sure you can handle it. Rules Your first dice roll is always a 6, the second a 5, etc. Start with a Bumpblade. How To Unlock Unlock episodes by playing The Witch Way. Win or lose. (Exiting to the title screen will not work.) Story Introduction This introduction is shown once, for either Episode 2 or 3, depending on which is played first. Leveling Up Available Items Weapons *Bumpblade (Starting Equipment) *Infliction (Starting Equipment) *Life Drain *Magic Dagger *Magic Spear *Rat *Slime Ball *Sonic Wave (Possible level 2 reward option) Magic *Absolute Zero *Blizzard *Burning Light (Possible level 2 reward option) *Catastrophe *Counter Spell *Crucible *Electric Shock (Possible level 2 reward option) *Glass Cauldron *Gold Cauldron *Hall of Mirrors *Healing Crystal *Hex *Ice Shard (Possible level 2 reward option) *Illuminate *Inferno *Lightning Bolt *Magic Missile *Magic Shield *Meteor *Shockwave *Silver Cauldron Items *Bandage *Doppeldice (Level 4 reward option) *Duplicate (Level 4 reward option) *Fury Spell *Magic Key *Nudge *Skeleton Key Floors This episode uses the "witch_normal" generator. Starting Equipment # empty # empty # empty # empty # Infliction # Bumpblade (prepared by default) Floor 1 It's a "tiny" floor. Items There are 2 chests on this floor. Each one contains a different item from this list: *Magic Shield *Magic Missile *Nudge Enemies 2 LV.1 Enemies (a total of 2 XP) Floor 2 It's a "normal" floor. Items There is one chest on this floor. It always contains Hall of Mirrors. Enemies 3 LV.2 Enemies (a total of 6 XP) Other * 2 apples * A shop, which will sell Magic Key, one of the following items: **Life Drain **Bandage **Healing Crystal **Slime Ball **Magic Dagger **Fury Spell **Magic Spear **Hex **Catastrophe * and one of the following items: **Magic Shield **Magic Missile **Nudge Floor 3 It's a "normal" floor. Items You will find 2 chests on this floor. One contains one of the following: *Illuminate *Glass Cauldron *Gold Cauldron *Silver Cauldron *Skeleton Key *Counter Spell *Rat *Crucible The other chest contains one of the following: *Life Drain *Bandage *Healing Crystal *Slime Ball *Magic Dagger *Fury Spell *Magic Spear *Hex *Catastrophe Enemies 1 LV.2 Enemy, and 2 LV.3 Enemies (a total of 8 XP) Other * 2 apples * An Upgrade * A shop, which will sell an apple, one of the following items: **Illuminate **Glass Cauldron **Gold Cauldron **Silver Cauldron **Skeleton Key **Counter Spell **Rat **Crucible *and one of the following items: **Life Drain **Bandage **Healing Crystal **Slime Ball **Magic Dagger **Fury Spell **Magic Spear **Hex **Catastrophe Floor 4 It's a "normal" floor. Item You will find one chest on this floor, which contains one of the following: *Illuminate *Glass Cauldron *Gold Cauldron *Silver Cauldron *Skeleton Key *Counter Spell *Rat *Crucible *Life Drain *Bandage *Healing Crystal *Slime Ball *Magic Dagger *Fury Spell *Magic Spear *Hex *Catastrophe Enemies 1 LV.3 Enemy, and 2 LV.4 Enemies (a total of 11 XP) Other * 3 apples * A shop, which sells an apple and 2 of the following items: **Lightning Bolt **Inferno **Blizzard **Shockwave Floor 5 Item It's a "big" floor. There are no chests on this floor. Enemies 2 LV.4 Enemies, and 2 LV.5 Enemies (a total of 18 XP) Other * 3 apples * A shop which will sell an apple, one of these items: **Burning Light **Ice Shard **Sonic Wave **Absolute Zero **Meteor * and one of these items: **Life Drain **Bandage **Healing Crystal **Slime Ball **Magic Dagger **Fury Spell **Magic Spear **Hex **Catastrophe Floor 6 Enemies It's the last stage so you will find a boss. Trivia * Copycat can't be encountered in this episode. Category:Episodes